Slavery a total remake
by RoMayDrako
Summary: Screw this crap, I'm freaking 25 now, time to do Slavery the way it should have been done. Stay tuned cause despite the first chapter, this fic is getting a upgrade.
1. Tragity

I'm redoing this, it's not going to be as same as the version before. I made a lot of errors so since I need to stave off some righters block I'm going to redo one of my classics, or I should say firsts.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own FF7 and the charaters in this story.   
  
  
  
The wind whips around playfully, playing with stubborn blonde spikes. Cloud scans the land over the presimis he was crouching on, trying to remain hidden. The site before him is inhumane, dismal and sad. Slaves trudged wearily on their every day tasks. Everyone there is kidnaped from their villages, and torn away from there families. Cloud was lucky, they still had yet to get as far as his village. Wearily Cloud ducks back down and runs back to his village. The only hope his village had was to evacuate, especially Tifa. Nothing more could be done by him or anyone else.  
  
Tifa was sick, in no shape to fight. A condition not fast in progress, but more slow and gradual. Barret disappeared into the past. Red XIII ran off with his family, he wanted no more to do with his old buddies. Cid was married and expecting his brat soon. Leaving just Cloud to fight, and that was something he was unable to do. Upon opening the door to his house he heard the unmistakable sound of the slavers... To late.  
  
In desperation Cloud runs upstairs, and scooping Tifa up he makes a run for safety. Unfortunately a chocobo rider caught site of Cloud. Kicking his chocobo hard, he takes after Cloud. Pulling out his whip he cracks it across Clouds back, sending Cloud sprawling on top of Tifa. Skillfully the rider gets off his chocobo. The man grabs Clouds hair to look at his catch.   
  
"Pathetic." He spits on Cloud.  
  
Cloud swings back and elbows the guard in the face. The guard staggers backwards a few steps with a cuss. Angrily he pulls out his bulgur and beats on Cloud till Cloud is on the brink of unconsciousness.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you." The man hisses and shackles Cloud.  
  
Having Cloud restrained, the man walks over to where Tifa lay motionless on the grass. With a quick glance he notices Tifa sickness. She was so scrawny and pale, her limbs showing bed sores from months in bed. Unsheathing his rusted, obviously rarely used sword he holds it in the air. Cloud watches wide eyed, with dimming vision, as the man raises it in the air. It first hit's her neck leaving a paper line cut. To the riders dislike it was dull. In creasing his power he hacks down again, Tifa's eyes open and her mouth drops in silent horror. Eight more painful hits before her head came off.   
  
Cloud's stomach lurches than the world goes black.  
  
****  
  
"Wake up!" A harsh voice slices throw Clouds mind, than so does the pain of a foot in his gut.  
  
Groaning Cloud struggles to his feet. Forcing his unfocused eyes to focus on his surroundings. People of his village stood all around him; Several of them crying heavy tears.  
  
"Welcome to hell." The head guard growls. "For the rest of your miserable lives you'll be our slaves. There's traces of materia in these hills and your going to find it for us."  
  
Cloud scoffs and looks towards a group of slaves that have been here awhile. Instantly one caught his eye. He had long grey hair, no shirt, barely anything covering his bottom half and scars borrowed into his skin. As the man turned Cloud blood freezes. Green eyes pierced is curious blue eyes-it was Sephiroth. These men managed to capture and slave the strongest man cloud knew besides himself.  
  
Looking back at the head guard Cloud grimaces at the thought of what they had in store for them now. For there was no hope of a reasonable escape.  
  
***  
  
Muhahahahaha 


	2. Meeting a old foe

chapter 2  
  
Yup still at it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 so on and so forth yada yada yada  
  
  
The group of new slaves are split into two groups. A.M. and P.M. For his spunky personality Cloud was placed in A.M. and sent strait to work. Resentful of his situation Cloud grabbed his first chance to throw a stone at the back of a guards head. The guard grips his head and turns around. Angrily he looks into Clouds eyes. Cloud did little to declare his innocents; He was unhappy and he wasn't afraid to show it. What's the worse they could do now?  
  
"I'm sorry I was hacking at stones and I didn't notice a chunk flew and hit you." A voice offers weakly and meekly.  
  
The guard snarls, "I should have known."  
  
The guard pulls out his sword and hits Sephiroth in the face with the handle end. Staggering backwards, Sephiroth holds his broken nose. Blood oozed from between his fingers, and he bit back the urge to swear relentlessly.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to be more careful." The guard scolds knowing the real truth.  
  
As the guard Cloud turns and faces Sephiroth who picked up his pick and began to work again. His face contorted in dislike. How much he longed to end both of there lives, but he decided ill against it. Work was hard to come by this day in age. Grunting he walks off, taking his rage out on the weaker people. Cloud watches till he's out of site, and out of mind.  
  
"Why did you stand up for me?"  
  
Sephiroth lifts his eyes and looks at Cloud. He was obviously tired, and worn. And even though his fighting spirit was broken a spark of hope was still alive. Silently he wipes the blood of his face and returns back to work. Now was not the time to start a conversation. It could get worse.  
  
"They kill the trouble makers on the first day. If there's any hope of freedom it'll be with you." Sephiroth mumbles. "Not to mention I think this place is making me crazy."  
  
Cloud returns to work. It hurt him inside to see the master of evil at the feet of another evil. Even if it was a sick poetic justice. Shaking his head Cloud dismisses his guilt. This was Sephiroth, he deserved this. Picking up a rock he notices the blood on it. Was the blood shed for Clouds stupidity, and not making up for anything?  
  
The work day was over in seven hours, but Clouds muscles and bones ached. He was herded up with the rest of the slaves. They were counted and moved towards barracks where they could rest for 12 hours. What they were given to eat was disgusting and things crawled in it. What it was, was no longer dead.... It was reincarnated. Curling his nose Cloud pushed it away. He couldn't even stand the site of it much less consider eating it.  
  
"I got room in my space unless you want to group with a stranger." A familiar voice cracks.  
  
"I may be over tired but room with you no thanks." Cloud responds.  
  
"Tired already after seven hours. Your not going to make it at this pace. My words still stick." Sephiroth takes Clouds food and begins to eat.  
  
Cloud stares at Sephiroth and groans. "How can you eat that?" Cloud asks.  
  
"Easy I've been here for..." Sephiroth pauses and tries to remember. "For I don't remember. You either eat or get weak and get hauled away."  
  
"I'll eat when I get hungry."  
  
Sephiroth pauses. "You'd die before that dawns on you."  
  
"Sephiroth, how did we get this weak, we were the strongest?"  
  
Sephiroth gets up and leaves the half eaten food. Cloud sticks out his tongue and goes and gets a glass of water.  
Holding his glass of water Cloud walks down the row of spaces he realizes they are two to a cubbie hole. Litter and human waste dot the walk away. Cloud tries not to identify the smell that invaded his surroundings. But one thing that struck Cloud as weird is that there is no kids. He'd seen them with the group but there was none here.  
  
"Hey newbie." Someone sneers.  
  
A stone hits Cloud in the head and he backs up. People where far from friendly here. Who could really blame them?   
If at any time they showed weakness that hindered there work they were killed. For many their children have been taken. Familles split, probably to never see each other again. Strong hands grip Clouds shoulders pulling him upwards into a cubbie hole. His cup of water falls to the ground and spills, Cloud tenses his body to fight then notices a familiar face.  
  
"Great way to get killed Cloud." Sephiroth warns leaning against the wall.  
  
"What did I do?" Cloud asks confused.  
  
Sephiroth looks at Clouds water. Snorting Sephiroth shakes his head. Same old dumb blonde.  
  
"Close the curtain. "Sephiroth orders.  
  
Cloud looks at the tatter rag hanging from the ceiling. Shrugging he pulls it down and moves further into the cramped enclosure.  
  
"Cloud you honestly need to stay out of trouble. I need you to stay out of the eye watch of the guards."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I need you to escape when I get the word." Sephiroth shakes his head. "I have an army of rebels building I just need somebody who's not seen as a threat to escape and lead them."  
  
"You built up an army... ... I should have known. I should have made sure you where dead."  
  
"Cloud!" Sephiroth hisses. "Open that door in your dense mind I want YOU to lead them."  
  
"For how long?" Cloud snaps.  
  
"Till this is over and they can go back to there families."  
  
Cloud looks at his feet. Sephiroth was here for a while he could be delirious. Not to mention Sephiroth put very little into his words when he spoke. Either run when he was told or not. That was one question he had to face. And the thing at risk was his life. What was life really around here anyway?  
  
"Sephiroth before I consider saying yes please answer me how we got so weak."  
  
Sephiroth eyes drop same with his shoulders. "I wish I knew, I wish I knew."  
  
  
"This doesn't make sense, you were hard to beat and your-"  
  
Cloud looks up and sees Sephiroth asleep curled up in a corner. Does he trust his enemy of old? Cloud slides to lay down. Maybe this was all a bad dream. In the morning he'll be in his warm bed and Tifa will still be alive.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"If we survive this I promise you can kill me."  
  
"Whatever. I'd kill you anyway you look at it."   
  
Sephiroth stifles a laugh, something he hadn't done in a long time.  
  
***  
  
::yawns:: I go bed now. 


End file.
